Dino Cavallone
by Hylienne
Summary: Dino, un jeune garçon maladroit, est amené à devenir le dixième parrain de la famille Cavallone. Seulement, il ne veut pas entrer dans la mafia. Mais un jour, on lui assigne un étrange professeur particulier... One-shot pouvant amener sur une fic plus longue. Crédits: les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Merci à PrincesseKokaiso pour la correction.


Couché sur le dos à même le sol, Dino observait le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il regardait les nuages sans vraiment les voir. Ses yeux marron étaient fixés sur les pensées qui l'assaillaient en cet instant précis. Il était l'unique héritier d'une grande famille, mais ne souhaitait pas mettre sur ses frêles épaules de si lourdes responsabilités. Le jeune homme savait que ses capacités n'étaient pas suffisantes pour un tel fardeau. Bien sûr, la seule idée de décevoir les siens le rendait malheureux, mais rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Il était là depuis un bon moment quand une ombre se profila devant lui. D'un bond, le collégien sauta sur ses jambes, mais perdit l'équilibre à cause de sa réception hasardeuse. En face de lui se trouvait un petit personnage de la taille d'un bébé, portant un costume sombre et une tétine jaune. Qui était cet intrus ?

« Qui es-tu ?

— Je suis le professeur particulier, tueur à gages, Reborn. Je vais faire de toi un grand parrain. »

Dino se remit aussitôt sur ses jambes et regarda son vis-à-vis. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil.

« Je ne désire pas entrer dans la mafia !

— Tu es le dixième du nom !

— Non, je refuse ! »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit en direction des jardins. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de cet héritage. Le monde dans lequel son entourage cherchait à le faire entrer ne l'intéressait pas : la violence lui faisait horreur. Dino s'engouffra entre deux buissons. Ce passage le menait à un endroit où il aimait se retrouver seul… mais son pied se prit dans une racine et l'envoya la tête la première contre un arbre. Un bruit sourd résonna. Il se releva rapidement en se frottant le front.

Ne tenant pas compte de la douleur causée par sa chute, Dino s'assit, serrant ses genoux entre ses bras. Quelques heures plus tôt, il était au chevet du neuvième parrain Cavallone et tenait la frêle main du vieillard entre les siennes. Ce dernier s'était assoupi, mais à son réveil, son regard s'était posé sur le jeune garçon, encore vêtu de son uniforme scolaire : une chemise blanche, une cravate sombre et un pantalon de la même couleur.

« Dino. Je t'en prie ! Pour les Cavallone !

— N'en parlons plus ! Je vous ai dit que je ne serai pas le descendant de cette famille.

— Dino… »

Bouleversé, le jeune garçon s'était levé, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Sans laisser le temps à son prédécesseur d'en dire plus, Dino avait quitté la pièce en courant, bousculant un des hommes de main de la famille qui entrait à ce moment-là.

« Monsieur … »

L'homme tenta de le stopper, mais Dino continua sa course sans s'arrêter avant d'être à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas être un mafieux et encore moins un parrain. Il désirait juste être un garçon ordinaire, mais, depuis longtemps déjà, ce luxe ne lui était plus autorisé. Et cela, Dino l'avait compris le jour de son entrée au collège. Malgré son peu d'implication dans les études et ses nombreux échecs, il avait été accepté dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'Italie. La réputation de sa famille avait sans doute été pour beaucoup dans l'histoire. En dépit d'un manque évident de moyens financiers, leur appartenance au monde de la mafia leur offrait la possibilité de profiter de services qu'ils ne pourraient obtenir par les chemins légaux.

Très vite, Dino avait remarqué que beaucoup de ses camarades étaient issus du même milieu que lui, mais il se sentait différent d'eux. Tout cela ne l'intéressait guère. C'était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des autres élèves passaient leur temps à l'ignorer. Ses faibles compétences ainsi que sa maladresse ne lui permettaient pas de rivaliser avec bon nombre d'entre eux qui manifestaient des talents. L'un d'entre eux avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme par sa maîtrise de la lame. Il surpassait ses enseignants et était promis à un illustre avenir, mais derrière cette attitude, Dino avait découvert un garçon en grande souffrance.

Un bruit de feuillage le fit revenir à la réalité et il releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait l'étrange personnage qui l'avait déjà tiré de sa rêverie. Comment avait-il pu le talonner avec des jambes de cette taille ? Et, dans le cas contraire, comment avait-il pu le retrouver ? Personne ne connaissait sa cachette secrète. Dino fixa son regard sur lui, ce qui provoqua un sourire sur le visage du bébé.

« Je suis ton professeur particulier et, de ce fait, je me dois de savoir où tu te trouves à chaque instant.

— Toi ? Un professeur particulier ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

Le petit leva la main sur laquelle reposait un caméléon vert qui fixait ses yeux globuleux sur le jeune homme. Devant le regard médusé de celui-ci, l'animal se mit à changer d'apparence et devint une arme à feu d'une réalité déconcertante.

« Je ne joue pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis le tueur à gages, Reborn. Et si tu t'obstines à refuser le destin qui est le tien, tu devras disparaitre ! »

En voyant le canon pointé dans sa direction, Dino avait reculé, mais s'était retrouvé le dos bloqué contre un arbre. Quand le coup partit, il eut le réflexe de se pencher en avant. Dans un grand bruit, la balle vint se loger dans le tronc, à l'endroit même où la tête du collégien s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. Le visage de ce dernier avait pâli sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dino fixa l'arme, puis se retourna et vit un trou dans l'écorce, causé par l'impact de la balle. Quand il reporta son regard sur le revolver, celle-ci était redevenue caméléon.

« Comment as-tu… fait ça ?

— Je te présente Léon, le caméléon transformiste. Tu as de bons réflexes, Dinul !

Voilà que maintenant un bébé qu'il venait juste de rencontrer se mettait à utiliser le surnom blessant que lui avaient donné ses camarades de classe. Et ce, après avoir tenté de l'assassiner. Dino ne comprenait pas.

« Je te connais mieux que toi-même, puisque je sais que tu seras un excellent parrain !

— Non, je refuse ! Je ne serais jamais responsable de leurs agissements. Je ne veux pas avoir de sang sur les mains.

— Tu en auras si tu t'obstines !

— Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Dino plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien percevoir, puis il se releva d'un bond pour quitter son abri dans lequel il ne reviendrait plus.

« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment. Où que tu ailles, je te trouverai. »

En disant ces mots, Reborn avait pointé son caméléon, changé en arme, sur la tête du collégien qui blêmit de nouveau. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais son pied se posa sur une racine découverte qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Son front heurta l'arbre. Un bruit sourd résonna au moment de l'impact. Dino s'écroula sur le sol et resta allongé, inconscient. Reborn observa son élève et sourit.

« Tu tiens à la vie, c'est une bonne chose ! »

Le professeur laissa son animal reprendre sa forme originelle et sortit de l'abri feuillu pour se diriger vers le manoir Cavallone afin de faire son premier rapport au chef de famille.

À son réveil, Dino se trouvait couché sur un canapé. Sentant du froid sur son visage, il posa ses doigts sur un sac de glace qui commençait à fondre. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. L'image du petit personnage étrange lui revint en mémoire. Était-ce une hallucination due à sa chute dans l'escalier ? Il se souvenait les avoir dévalés après avoir quitté le neuvième. L'entrée d'un des hommes de main du parrain mit fin à ses interrogations.

« Vous êtes de retour parmi nous, monsieur.

— Romario ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici !

— Reborn est venu nous avertir que vous n'étiez pas bien, nous vous avons ramené dans cette chambre pour vous soigner.

— Reborn ! »

D'un bond, Dino s'était levé et avait crié le nom de celui qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

« Oui, mais restez allongé, vous vous êtes pris un méchant coup !

— Où est-il ?

— Avec le neuvième. »

Romario prit Dino par le bras et le força à se rassoir, en plaquant un nouveau sac de glace qu'il avait apporté sur le coin de son œil droit.

« Vous devrez bientôt les rejoindre, mais vous devez être présentable pour cela. Cet œil gonflé ne fait pas très sérieux ! »

Vaincu, Dino ne bougea plus, laissant ses interrogations l'envahir de nouveau. Pourquoi ce gosse qui se baladait avec une tétine autour du cou était-il venu dans sa vie ? Qu'est-ce que le neuvième pouvait bien attendre de lui ? Et surtout pourquoi un enfant si jeune était-il en possession d'une arme à feu ? Était-ce une blague, un jeu ?

Après avoir désinfecté, les quelques blessures causées par la chute dans l'escalier, Romario sortit et le collégien se retrouva seul. Il ne le resta pas longtemps. Perdu dans ses pensées, Dino n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de son professeur particulier que lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

« Alors, Dinul, tu es enfin revenu à toi. Nous allons commencer ton véritable entrainement, mais le neuvième souhaite te parler.

— Je ne désire pas l'entendre de nouveau me demander de lui succéder, je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas devenir parrain.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Et tu es le meilleur candidat pour tenir ce rôle.

— Je n'ai rien d'un leader. Regarde-moi !

— Suis-moi ! »

Vraiment, Reborn était comme le neuvième et ne voulait rien entendre. Dino s'assit, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un enfant lui dicter ses actions. Mais le gamin ne s'en offusqua pas, il se dirigea vers la porte, sauta sur la poigne avec une facilité extrême et sortit.

« Je serai dans le couloir, ne sois pas long, on ne fait pas attendre le neuvième. »

Étonné de ne pas le voir insister, Dino le regarda quitter la pièce. A ce moment-là, un bruit suspect attira son attention. Il posa ses yeux sur le sol et remarqua une charge de dynamite. Pris de peur, il courut vers la porte, mais l'explosion s'activa avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir et le précipita contre le mur devant lui.

« Tu as changé d'avis, très bien, allons-y ! »

Reborn se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle reposait le vieillard. Dino le regarda s'éloigner, puis se releva et le suivit. En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua aussitôt que le neuvième et son professeur particulier se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

« Dino, te voilà ! »

Sans rien dire, le collégien s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et lui prit la main. Reborn qui s'était assis à son chevet ne bougea pas et le laissa s'avancer.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je suis persuadé que tu deviendras un leader exemplaire et que tu auras à cœur de protéger la famille et sa réputation. Tu dois redresser la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Dino ne répondit pas, il savait que ses protestations ne serviraient à rien. Le vieil homme semblait si frêle, si faible au fond de son lit. Il avait l'air si heureux de croire que son successeur acceptait enfin sa charge.

« Vous devriez vous reposer !

— Oui, tu as raison, je me sens las. De plus, tu as du travail. Reborn s'occupera bien de toi. »

L'intéressé se leva, sauta sur le sol et attrapa la main de Dino qu'il entraina avec lui à l'extérieur.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

— Dans ta chambre, nous devons étudier !

— Étudier ? Je suis encore capable de le faire seul.

— Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes résultats ! »

Reborn traina Dino à travers les couloirs, le laissant protester, mais l'empêchant de partir dans l'autre direction. Ils croisaient parfois quelques hommes de main que cette situation semblait amuser. Cet étrange bébé devait être connu et avait une force que son gabarit ne permettait pas de deviner. Que voulait-il dire en parlant d'entrainement ?

À peine entré dans la chambre de Dino, Reborn s'avança vers le bureau sur lequel un livre de mathématiques était ouvert. Il s'en empara et s'approcha du collégien qui était resté debout devant la porte, à l'endroit exact où son professeur particulier l'avait lâché.

« Tu devrais te mettre à ton aise, cela risque d'être long.

— Ça, c'est sûr, étant donné que je n'y comprends rien ! »

Dino avait parlé entre ses dents et suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu. Malgré cette précaution, son commentaire n'était pas passé inaperçu. La réaction du professeur ne se fit pas attendre. D'un bond, il envoya son pied sur le menton de son élève, le propulsant en arrière. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol, sans saisir ce qui venait de se produire.

« Avec moi, tu vas comprendre. Retrousse tes manches et assieds-toi ! »

Dino regarda Reborn, sans réagir. Ce dernier s'approcha et marcha sur le jeune homme, toujours allongé.

« Chacun de tes refus sera suivi d'une conséquence plus ou moins douloureuse. Je te conseille donc de réagir plus rapidement la prochaine fois, si tu tiens à la vie ! »

En disant ses mots, il asséna un coup de poing à Dino et sauta d'un bond sur le bureau.

« Installe-toi, nous avons du travail ! »

Dino se releva en se frottant la mâchoire. Il devait bien admettre que la force de ce bébé était sans commune mesure avec la sienne. Reborn fixait son élève avec un visage impassible, attendant que celui-ci se décide à prendre place sur la chaise. Au moment où ce dernier esquissa un mouvement dans la direction demandée, un léger sourire s'étira sur la figure du professeur particulier.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris ce que tu devais faire, commença-t-il, quand le collégien fut installé. Le programme de cette soirée se fera en deux étapes : un entrainement cérébral suivi d'une séance d'exercices physiques. Tes muscles ont besoin d'être développés. »

Reborn s'était approché et avait posé ses minuscules mains sur le bras de son élève, mais ce dernier avait eu un mouvement de recul.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

— Nous verrons, commence par essayer de résoudre l'exercice sept pendant que je fais une petite sieste. »

Il venait à peine de dire ses mots qu'il s'assit sur le bureau et s'endormit aussitôt sous le regard médusé de Dino.

« Un professeur particulier n'est-il pas censé aider son élève à comprendre ? Reborn ? »

Mais l'endormi n'eut aucune réaction. Le regard du collégien se porta sur son livre et sur l'énoncé. Cet exercice avait été donné comme travail à domicile et devait compter dans la moyenne du trimestre, mais Dino ne comprenait pas la méthode de résolution. Il attrapa néanmoins le bouquin et lut avec attention les éléments. La réponse devrait être trouvée, tôt ou tard. Autant commencer rapidement pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Seulement, la journée avait été riche en événements. La fatigue gagnait Dino. Il cala son coude sur la table et posa sa tête sur sa main, essayant de fixer son esprit sur la solution du problème. Petit à petit, sa concentration diminua et ses yeux se fermèrent. Son bras se mit à se plier et son visage se rapprocha du bureau. La respiration paisible de Reborn faisant office de berceuse, il finit par s'assoupir, contre son livre ouvert. Une explosion le réveilla et le propulsa en arrière.

« Tu étais censé étudier, pas dormir. J'espère au moins que tu as la solution. »

Pris au dépourvu, Dino sortit le premier nombre qui lui passa par la tête.

« C'est vingt-cinq !

— Mauvaise réponse, ajouta Reborn, en envoyant un autre bâton de dynamite dans sa direction. Essaye encore ! »

Le collégien n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour se protéger avant la déflagration.

« Arrête, tu vas démolir ma chambre !

— Il te suffit de répondre correctement ! »

Reborn lança le livre en direction de Dino qui se le prit directement dans la tête.

« Décidément, même le geste le plus élémentaire est hors de ta portée. Tu as pourtant su éviter ma balle ! C'est étrange ! Coup de chance ? »

Dino se tut et ramassa le livre.

« Une explication serait peut-être préférable à l'emploi de la violence.

— Je suis un tueur à gages, estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. »

Décidément, ce bébé avait réponse à tout et n'acceptait pas de se faire dicter ses actions. Dino replongea dans son manuel, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour essayer de comprendre, mais sans vraiment y croire. Il se leva et jeta un œil sur les quelques notes qu'il avait prises en cours. L'explosion avait en partie effacé les mots écrits. Mais il savait que se plaindre ne provoquerait qu'un nouveau déchainement de violence.

« Alors, j'attends ta réponse ! »

Reborn allongea le bras sur lequel le caméléon s'avança pour venir s'installer sur la main de son maître. Le reptile commença alors de nouveau sa métamorphose sous les yeux du collégien. Cet étrange animal impressionnait Dino. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se transforma en arme à feu que le jeune homme s'inquiétât.

« J'utilise de véritables balles, je te conseille de te mettre rapidement au travail et de me donner cette réponse avant que je ne perde patience. »

Dino reposa ses yeux sur le livre et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il essayait de se lever pour s'enfuir, son professeur n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de son arme. Ce dernier avait prouvé que l'utilisation de la violence faisait partie de ses méthodes. Un léger déclic lui fit relever la tête. Reborn venait d'enlever le cran de sureté et le regardait en souriant.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Ma patience est très très limitée ! »

Dino sentit la panique le gagner. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur un exercice avec cette menace au dessus de sa tête ? Quelles étaient ses méthodes qui consistaient à mettre les élèves en danger de mort ?

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas !

— Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots ! Tant pis pour toi ! »

Juste à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Romario qui apportait le repas de l'élève et de son professeur. Sur le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains se trouvaient deux assiettes de pâtes et deux glaces italiennes.

« Le neuvième a pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un remontant. Les bruits de déflagration lui ont prouvé que vous vous donniez du mal. »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Reborn au moment où Dino ouvrit les yeux, en entendant une nouvelle voix. Le canon du revolver changea aussitôt de cible.

« Trouve la solution ou c'est lui qui se prend la balle ! »

Les yeux de Dino s'agrandirent en un instant. Non, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un souffre à cause de ses incompétences. Son regard passa de l'arme à Romario qui restait immobile. Comment pouvait-il être impassible alors que sa vie était menacée ? Cela ne devait sans doute pas être la première fois. Mais ce bébé demeurait imprévisible.

« Dino, tu as dix minutes pour trouver la réponse avant que je fasse feu. Son existence est entre tes mains. En tant que futur parrain, tu dois veiller sur tes hommes ! »

Le collégien reposa ses yeux sur le livre. Cette fois, il se devait de réagir. Dino regarda en haut de la page et lut l'exemple qui y était présenté. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se reporta sur l'énoncé qu'il relut attentivement.

« Je sais ! La réponse est évidente. C'est vingt-quatre, vingt-quatre ! »

Après avoir échangé un sourire de connivence avec Romario qui avait continué sa marche et posé le plateau sur le bureau avant de sortir, Reborn laissa Léon reprendre son apparence originelle et sauta sur la table pour s'attaquer à son repas qu'il finit en deux bouchées. Dino, quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Ainsi, l'homme de main avait été complice.

Il observa son professeur particulier qui avait entamé son dessert. Ce dernier remit la coupe vide à sa place et s'empara de la seconde, provoquant une réaction de Dino.

« Non, c'est le mien, celui-là !

— La prochaine fois, tu seras plus rapide ! »

Dino dut se contenter du plat qui avait eu le temps de refroidir…


End file.
